In fuel cells that use a liquid electrolyte, there is some evaporation of the electrolyte into the reactant gas streams as they pass through the cell, particularly into the air (oxidant) stream, which can flow at a higher rate than the hydrogen (fuel) stream. Although the evaporation is slight, it may become significant over a long period of time and may eventually cause the cell to fail due to an electrolyte shortage within the cell. Thus, for extended periods of operation it may be necessary to recover the lost electrolyte and return it to the cell. Electrolyte condensation zones of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,008, issued on Aug. 17, 1982 to Breault, can be used to recover electrolyte that has evaporated into a reactant stream. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,008 describes a phosphoric acid fuel cell, and the electrolyte condensation zone is thus referred to as an acid condensation zone. The acid condensation zone is a non-reactive portion of an electrode near a reactant outlet. The non-reactive area does not support the fuel cell electrochemical reaction, and is thus cooler than the catalyzed, electrochemically active portions of the electrode. The condensation zone is cool enough for evaporated electrolyte to condense out of the reactant stream so that it can be recovered before exiting the fuel cell. It has been discovered that fuel cells having electrolyte condensation zones may be subject to corrosion and degradation in the areas of edge seals.